


The Demigod

by JarkosofTroy (CogAndStar)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CogAndStar/pseuds/JarkosofTroy
Summary: Betrayed by Olympus and cursed to wander the world forever, Percy has, thanks to Hestia and Hades, learned the truth about the Elders, and is now fighting them and their minions, working to protect the Twins of Legend. Now, he must embark on a global quest to save the world from the Dark Elders, as well as Gaia and her Giants.





	The Demigod

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic from fanfiction.net, and I decided to bring it (and others) over here to AO3. I'm probably not gonna ever finish it or work on it again, but I decided having it here for reference would be a good idea.
> 
> Original A/N: A Percy Jackson/Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel story, featuring a dash of betrayal story. If you haven't read SotINF, you definitely should. Without further ado, the Prologue!

**WEDNESDAY, 30TH MAY**

As he prepared to sleep, Perseus Jackson reflected on his fate, and how it had taken so many sharp turns. First, at twelve; he learned that ancient Greek Mythology was real, and his father was the god of the seas, Poseidon. At thirteen, he sailed the Sea of Monsters to heal the tree that powered Camp Half-Blood's magical borders, and also used to be his cousin, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, ending up getting Thalia out of the tree with the Golden Fleece. At fourteen, Perseus had held up the sky to rescue his other cousin (and Thalia's half-sister), Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt. At fifteen, the demigod had traveled through the Labyrinth to prevent the Titan Army from invading Camp. In the end, they had attacked, but under his leadership, the campers repelled the attack and Daedalus, the Labyrinth's maker, had sacrificed his life to destroy it.

Then, at sixteen, Perseus had bathed in the Styx to become invulnerable and been forced again into the role of leader, this time commanding the campers in the defense of Manhattan and Olympus, while the gods fought Typhon. With the assistance of Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena, and Grover Underwood, a satyr and the finder of Pan, the demigod had faced off against the Titan King Kronos, who was possessing Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. In the end, Perseus had chosen to give Luke, who'd regained control, a knife to kill both himself and Kronos. It was the right choice. The demigod had fulfilled the Great Prophecy, also known as the Prophecy of the Child, saying he would make a choice that would either save or destroy Olympus, by choosing to trust Luke, and therefore saving the gods.

Following the Battle of Manhattan, Annabeth was made Architect of Olympus, Grover was made a Lord of the Wild, and the Olympians offered Perseus godhood. Shocking everybody, the demigod turned down the offer, instead using his reward to ensure the gods did not neglect their children and gave the proper respect to the minor gods and their children, (as well as Hades) granting them cabins at Camp Half-Blood, respecting the final wish of Luke. The gods grudgingly agreed, swearing on the Styx. When they returned to Camp, Perseus and Annabeth shared a kiss and began dating.

Unfortunately, Annabeth put her dream job as Architect of Olympus above her boyfriend. They mostly talked by Iris Message, and over time even that grew rare. One month after the end of the Second Titanomachy, Perseus's mother and stepfather died in a gas leak. Two months later, Annabeth broke up with him so she wouldn't be "distracted by things like that." The next week, the demigod was found guilty of false charges of treason, by a vote of 7-5. The deciding vote was that of his own father, Poseidon, who promptly disowned him. As punishment, instead of being sent to Tartarus or executed, Zeus painfully burned away the demigod's mortality with his bolt and banishing him, cursing Perseus to wander this world for eternity.

Shortly after this cruel punishment, the young man was found by his aunt Hestia and uncle Hades, who revealed to him that the gods weren't gods at all, but Elders, an ancient and long-lived race that once ruled the world from the island of Danu Talis. Some of them still believe that they are the rightful rulers of the world. This group, called the Dark Elders, wish to summon the ones trapped in the Myriad Shadowrealms using a spell found in the Codex, guarded by Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. Hestia then adopted Perseus, given him the Scythe of Kronos, which had been reforged, and Hades gave him his blessing. Persephone then Awakened the immortal demigod, who, thanks to his being a birth son of Poseidon, adoptive son of Hestia, and champion of Hades, was naturally trained in four magics: Water, Fire, Earth, and Necromancy. Thanks to his wielding of Kronos' Scythe, Perseus could also wield Time Magic. Over time, the Curse of Achilles lead to the demigod wielding the power of the River Styx.

Perseus looked in the mirror near his bed in the simple apartment he was living in in San Francisco, near both the Flamels and the Twins of Legend, Sophie and Josh Newman, who were the subject of a prophecy. His light auburn hair was messy, and the tips were black as shadow. In Perseus's opinion, his eyes were the best part of his appearance. The iris was a warm amber with black rings around it; in his right eye, there were flecks of gold, a side effect of wielding the Scythe for so long, while in his left, there were flecks of purple from him training with Stygian Magic. Fortunately, he'd learned how to manipulate the Mist very tightly, and was thus capable of keeping his peculiar eyes to himself. When the demigod finally slipped into the realm of Morpheus, Perseus felt a very foreboding feeling of the day ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Original A/N: So, whaddaya think? Here's the question of the chapter: Who do you think the godly parent of Magnus in Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard is? Feel free to ask questions and critique my writing in the reviews, as well.
> 
> JarkosofTroy, signing off!


End file.
